Hellsing:The Last Stand
by CA-Silenced Angel
Summary: A young girl is the difference between victory and defeat, this takes place 3 years after the last episode. Disclaimer:I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters from it, only my own.
1. Chapter 1

"ALUCARD!" Pay atteion, if we don't find this girl and soon we will be facing a big threat, if she is turned by any vampire against us then we will fail."

"But why master, what is so special about this girl, this human?"

"She is the 'chosen one' Alucard, the one talked about in the legends, the one who shall bring balance."

'What if she doesn't want this fate?"

"She has no choice."

"Does she have a name?"

"Piper."

Alucard nodded and left to go on his mission.

"Police girl, lets go, we have a job to do."

"Yes master."

Not too far away, a young girl of about 22 was walking alone in the rain. Her long strawberry-blonde hair clung to her damp body; her sea green eyes were searching the darkness. She smiled as she found her prey.

"Hello freaks, let's play."

Piper destroyed the freaks and went after the master.

"Ahh, Piper, you've been out smarted this time."

"Crap"

A hundred or so freaks had her surrounded, the last thing that Piper saw was a tall figure clad in red before she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper slowly opened her eyes and looked around. 'What the hell? This isn't my room or my house, where am I?' She thought as she looked around. She spoted Alucard and sat up in alarm looking around for her weapons.

"Alucard, kindly hold our guest while I explain everything to her."

Alucard grabbed her, Piper gasped,

"Please let me go, please"

Alucard merely smiled

"Dammit vampire I said let me go, let go of me NOW!"

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Piper, my name is Integra Hellsing, we have brought you here because we know who you are, and we needed to find you before one of the others did."

"You know then?"

"Yes"

She turned to Alucard: " I suppose you'll be the one that turns me then?"

Alucard bowed. Piper stared at him for a moment and then looked down."

"Walter, please show piper to her room."

Piper followed Walter t other room that was now to be hers.

"If you need anything call Alucards name, he will hear you, if you like there is a gym and training room downstairs, feel free to explore the mansion and grounds Miss Piper. Oh, what is your weapon of choice?"

Piper looked at him for a moment: "any type of sword or Katana, and thank you Walter."

Walter bowed and left. Piper looked around at her new room, there where clothes in the closet and drawer that were just her size. She raised her eyebrows and saw a window; she sat down and gazed outside.

"Whoa, what a drop." She muttered to herself

Piper decided to explore the mansion she looked around everywhere, memorizing where everything was, when suddenly a figure came through the ceiling and said

"Big isn't it?"

Piper jumped in alarm and turned around ready to fight.

"Twitchy aren't we?"

"When people sneak up on me I am."

"So is it true that you killed your family?'

Piper glared at him: "Yes but they had been turned into monsters, monsters like YOU."

Alucard smirked and pushed her hard against the wall

"And you will be turned into one as well, by me none the less."

"I know vampire, don't remind me."

Alucard laughed and disappeared.

"DAMN VAMPIRES!" Piper muttered.

"Excuse me miss, but I am a vampire too."

Piper turned around: "and you are?"

"Ceras Victoria"

"I'm Piper"

"Yes I know"

"Well, Ceras, I hope that we can be friends, it looks like I'm going to need one, seeing as the vampire in red isn't going to be one."

Ceras smiled

"Yes, I think so, and don't pay any atteion to my master, he's like that with everyone."

"Ahh I see."

Piper walked off, she didn't want this, she didn't want to become a vampire, shed rather die than become one. She reached her room to find a plate of food waiting for her. Piper shook her head and sat down to look out the window, tears fell silently to the ground.

She sighed and decided to go to bed and as always when she fell asleep, she was visited by the dreams, the horrible dreams of the night her family was turned, the night she found out what her future was, the night she had to kill everyone she ever loved, the night she vowed never to love again, never to hurt again, but love was in her future weather she wanted it or not.

Alucard was watching her sleep 'I will never understand why humans cry.' He thought to himself frowing slightly at Pipers sleeping form.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper awoke around midday and got up to take a shower and get dressed. When she came back she saw that there was another plate of food. She sighed and shook her head.

Piper leaned against the window seal and closed her eyes

……….._"Mom, Dad, hello is anyone home?"_

"_Piper, run, go get out of here now!"_

_Piper watched in horror, her father was now a vampire and attacking her mother. Piper fell to her knees crying._

_"Mom, no!" She cried and ran to her room, she looked around and found her sword, Piper did the only thing that she could think of, she ran back out and slayed her father and then her mother, crying the whole time._

_"Forgive me, I'm so sorry but this is the only way." She muttered tears streaming down her face._

_"You're next Piper."_

_She turned around, there where freaks everywhere, she got anger and that is when her warrior instincts kicked in and she killed them all._

_"You can't run forever Piper, we will find you and when we do, we will turn you and destroy humanity."_

Pipers eyes snapped opened "NO!" she yelled and ran out of the room, Piper ran down the stairs and went for the door. Alucard was standing in front of it.

"Going somewhere kid?"

"I have to leave, you're all in danger if I stay here, they'll find me and destroy all of you, I have to go, I don't want to be the cause of someone else's death."

Alucard smiled.

"That's why I'm here, no one is going to die, if you leave one of them may find you and turn you, then there will be no hope for anyone kid."

Piper stared at him

"I'm not a kid."

"Then stop living in the past, if you're not a kid, then don't act like you did when you where one."

"What do you mean?"

"Stop running away."

"But, I didn't run away when I was a kid, I fought, I killed them, I killed them all."

"Then why run now?"

Piper stared at the vampire wondering how he could have such wisdom and be a monster.

"Not all vampires are the same, we are as different from each other as you humans are."

Piper looked at him. Alucard merely smiled and disappeared. Piper went to her room. 'What did he mean by that?' She thought to herself. She fell asleep on her bed, but this time no dreams of horror….she had dreams of something else, or someone rather….


End file.
